homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
020516 - Ya Hecked Up
08:24 CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board AAISHASLOUNGE. 08:41 CAT: Aaisha is curled around Nyarla, her chin propped gently on the side of his neck, the side of her face close to his avoiding his horns. Sighing she messes with phone from around Nyarla, violet and fuchsia text filling the screen. 08:47 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 08:47 CCC: He wakes up quickly, moving to get up just as quickly before he remembers who's wrapped around him presently. When he notices she's up and on her phone, he does get up. "Aaisha." He sounds solemn. "I think our break time may be over."" 08:52 CAT: When he moves she makes a startled sound and pulls her hand back with the phone, letting him up. "What why?" 08:57 CCC: "It's time to start taking things seriously again." He stands, sighing and running a hand through his own hair. "A team's been made and mobilized. Sorry you missed your chance for a council." 08:58 CAT: She shrugs. "Serios told me. But since Liiibby," there's a hard emphasis on the name, almost bitter, "hasn't said anything I don't think our break is over." 08:58 CAT: "Unless we wanted to start exploring my land." 08:58 CAT: Aaisha shrugs. 08:58 CAT: Again. 09:00 CCC: "I actually wasp thinking of exploring my own land. I don't want to go there, but apparently, I'm supposed to take responsibility for Jack. Or I'll never be a Hero of Time." He grimaces at the word 'Hero'. 09:08 CAT: "Well it'd be a step in the right direction. Only another Time Player could really deal with him. At least his powers." 09:08 CAT: "I'd imagine a Mage might have more control." 09:10 CCC: "Implying I can even use my powers without him interfering." 09:11 CAT: Her fingers scratch at the surface of her phone, brows furrowed and she takes a deep breath and lets it out. "You just have to be more subtle. And aren't Mages in games subtle? Gentle with their magics?" 09:13 CCC: "I really wouldn't know." He sighs again. "I doubt it's as simple as just using my powers better than him either. There's more to him than just Time powers and him that I have to deal with." 09:13 CAT: "Well yea, there's his cheating and the fact that currently he's a Lord of Doom." 09:15 CCC: "Yeah, and his loyal Terrors and the other Twinks." 09:16 CAT: "... Libby shouldn't pose much of a problem." 09:16 CAT: "She's mostly on our side." 09:16 CCC: "You know who I meant." 09:16 CAT: "Yes," her fingers tap aggitated on the phone case. 09:17 CCC: "And then there's still Botfly to worry about." 09:18 CAT: "Can we not talk about him." 09:18 CCC: "He has a timeline hopping hitsquad coming for my head." 09:19 CAT: "You don't know that." 09:19 CCC: "You're right. I don't know they casually jump through timelines." 09:19 CCC: "But yes, Serios once confirmed it for me that whoever he's friends with wants me dead." 09:20 CAT: Aaisha tsks, frowning. 09:20 CAT: "How." 09:21 CCC: "Libby told him so. Botfly's the reason we're being put in new teams. Larger teams." 09:21 CAT: "Define, told." 09:21 CAT: "Libby says a lot of things." 09:22 CCC: "Past participle of 'Tell'" 09:24 CCC: "You can ask her yourself, but she's actually been disallowed from speaking about him. Which is proof enough that Terrors are involved." 09:25 CCC: "But there's always the chance that it's something else equally terrible." 09:25 CAT: "That isn't proof of anything, that just means she can't about it and yes Serios just told me." 09:25 CAT: Aaisha grimaces, taking a deep breath before standing and crossing her arms. 09:30 CCC: "Proof enough for me, but fine, I'll leave it alone." He's crossed his arms too. "Don't know how much more proof could be needed, but whatever. We have other Time related assholes to worry about." 09:31 CAT: She scratches at her arm. "It's just proof there's a reason why she can't talk about it. We don't know half the things the Terrors have her locked down on. Have you tried asking Libby about the relationship Bothwell has between all of us?" 09:31 CAT: "Or do you think she'd like about that?" 09:31 CAT: Aaisha throws her hands in the air. 09:31 CAT: "I guess it doesn't matter because that probably consistutes as talking about him which breaks the rule of course it does." 09:32 CAT: "Talking about him, the relationships, just." 09:32 CAT: A hand tangles in her hair. 09:34 CCC: He rolls his eyes at the mention of the relationships. "Does it matter? It's still the Terrors that have her locked down. I haven't gotten the chance yet to talk to her personally, not since that shitty black fling." 09:35 CCC: "Do you really welcome the possibility of yet another group of gods working against us?" 09:37 CCC: "Those fuckers mite as well just kill me now." 09:38 CAT: She hisses at the mention of the black fling, flinching at his final comment. 09:38 CAT: "I'd rather they not." 09:38 CAT: "I don't think Lorcan would like it either." 09:38 CCC: "Then lets put some kind of plan in motion to kill them first, yeah?" 09:38 CAT: "And the Terrors aren't working with us or against us. They're just playing. Only Ari..." 09:38 CAT: "You can't kill a Terror." 09:39 CCC: "Who told you that?" 09:39 CAT: Aaisha barks out a laugh. 09:39 CAT: "I've watched a Terror die. They just come back." 09:40 CAT: "They kill each other all the time." 09:40 CCC: "They kill each other for sport. If you kill them for a good reason, you kill them for good. Heroic deaths and the like." 09:41 CAT: "You think a Terror is going to die a Heroic death?" 09:41 CAT: "They have nothing left to live for, nothing left to sacrifice for." 09:41 CCC: "They're players too, remember. We can die and so can they. Just have to be strong enough to do it." 09:41 CAT: Her giggle is a little hysterical. 09:42 CCC: "Fine. I'll prove you wrong later on down the road." 09:42 CAT: "They'll kill you don't." 09:43 CCC: "I Will." 09:43 CCC: "Like Bothwell, when I find that bastard." 09:44 CAT: "Can we NOT." 09:44 CCC: "I still don't know why the hell you're so taken with him." 09:46 CCC: "Ugh, fuck it. Jack. How do we handle?" 09:46 CCC: "How do /I/ handle?" 09:48 CAT: Her shoulders have gone rigid, ear fins pinned tight against her skull looking like a deer caught in headlights. Her phone beeps but it's ignored and when she speaks she speaks very slowly. "I. Don't. Know. Lorrea had. Or has. Some ideas. If you can handle talking to her. Is Milo on our team? We need to figure out priority." 09:50 CAT: "Heliux?" 09:53 CCC: "Aaisha, relax." He's not very relaxed himself. Leaning heavily on one leg with his arms crossed and a frown on his features. "She's the last person I want to consult when it comes to beings like this. I have no idea if they'll be with us, but it's likely, why?" 09:55 CAT: "She's the one with all the plaaans right now," she rocks back on her heels, checking the phone every now and again, "Because they're Space players. Their Lands are already started. Space is important." 09:58 CCC: "I've got plans too, I'd just rather not have to go through with the main one, winning over Jack." 09:59 CCC: "I could care less what planet we go to as long as we don't die there." 10:00 CCC: "It should probably be LoPaP. We have to rescue Milo's cousin." 10:00 CCC: "Unless someone else got kidnapped on Heliux's planet, too." 10:01 CAT: "No. Just. Weneed to figure out priorities. They thought his cousin was their queen? Didn't they?" 10:01 CCC: "Yes, not that I know what that even entails for the fairies." 10:02 CCC: "The only priority in my mind is dealing with the people who want to kill us or worse." 10:03 CCC: "The game would be a piece of cake without them, I'm sure." 10:04 CAT: "Yea it'd be great, but you know we can't deal with them directly right now and trying is a very bad idea." 10:04 CCC: "It wouldn't be direct, because I'm not dumb." 10:05 CAT: "Great. Awesome. Cool. Sounds like Lorrea." 10:05 CCC: "..." 10:06 CAT: "I'm sure you two would get this fixed in a jiffy if you'd work together but I'm not gonna force that." 10:07 CAT: "I'm just," she shrugs a shoulder, nervously fidgeting. 10:07 CCC: He sighs and lets himself fall onto the couch. "We are working together. We have a non-aggression pact. Are you alright?" 10:11 CAT: A smile twitchs onto her face. "I can be. I hope that pact holds." 10:12 CCC: "It won't." He says it as casual as anything with a half shrug thrown in for good measure. 10:13 CAT: "Of course not." 10:13 CCC: "Chances are it'll be dead by our next interaction. It's a cycle." 10:13 CAT: "I wish you'd stop the cycle." 10:15 CCC: "It's over and done with as soon as she's tired of it. I have been for a long time." 10:17 CAT: "You both do that. You blame it on each other that it keeps happening." 10:20 CCC: I beg to differ, but of course I do. Can we move on to important things?" 10:21 CAT: A twittering sound comes from her and her shoulders hunch. "This is important." 10:22 CCC: "Our personal beef means nothing in the face of real issues. Like Lila, how do know she's with us? If she's not, how do we earn her trust?" 10:23 CAT: There's another shrug of her shoulders. "I've already talked about that... with someone." 10:23 CCC: "With who, mite I ask?" 10:24 CAT: "...Scarlet." 10:25 CCC: He roles his eyes. "Maestro mine likes to ruin Seers, I don't trust 'her' to help us rescue Lila. She's got her own penchant for snatching us up." 10:25 CCC: ((rolls)) 10:26 CAT: "I don't think her aim.. no. She was just giving me advice. Because I asked." 10:27 CCC: "Do you seriously trust anything she tells you? Last time Scarlet gave me advice, it wasp regarding Libby's black feelings, the same ones Scarlet herself wasp fabricating." 10:27 CAT: "I trust the advice she gives me." 10:29 CCC: He gives her the most incredulous look he can manage. "She infected you with a goddamn chucklevoodoo." 10:30 CAT: Aaisha turns her head away, scratching at an arm. 10:34 CCC: "Geez. Stockholm syndrome hasn't set in yet, has it?" 10:35 CCC: "Is this what I have to look forward to with that apprenticeship to Jack?" 10:38 CCC: He blanches when he realizes what he'd said. 10:39 CAT: Her breath catches, and she's still and silent, swaying slightly before she laughs. 10:40 CAT: "Scarlet.. This isn't. Anything close... to that. It's. Not? I mean she. She went after Lorrea..." Her hands rise up to cover her face and the phone drops. "That's just because she's a Twink? Pffthah. This is nothing... it's. Is it? no." 10:42 CCC: And he's off the couch and by her side. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I mean." 10:45 CCC: "Well...she did go after Lorrea, but it's because she cares about you?" 10:46 CCC: "She's just a twink, you know?" 10:47 CAT: A hand briefly goes up at the movement, she's trembling. "Because there can only be one I. Gosh I'm a freak. A. a.." Her mouth twists not wanting to say the word. 10:48 CCC: "Nope nope nope." He reaches out for the hand that want up, holding it in his, gently. "You're not." 10:49 CCC: "I'm just...bitter about stuff." 10:53 CAT: Her hand spasms in his, almost pulling away but unsure. "No I. I am. I.. There isn't supposed to be more than one but I.." 10:55 CCC: "Aaisha, I'm sorry. I don't think before I speak, let's just disregard what I said before, alright?" 11:00 CAT: She's breathing breathing hard, still swaying slightly and she swallows. She gently grasps his hand, but doesn't seem like she can answer. 11:02 CAT: Her phone is pinging quietly from the floor. 11:02 CCC: He moves to stand in front of her, still holding her hand. "Aaisha. Aaisha, look at me, please." 11:04 CCC: He glances down at the phone at their feet for a moment. "Serios is trying to talk to you." 11:05 CAT: Aaisha takes a moment, but she tries to get control of her breathing before looking at him through her bangs, eyes tearing up. She glances down at the phone, her face twisting with emotion, before she looks back at Nyarla. 11:08 CCC: "Aaisha, my love, my heart, please." He reaches out to caress her cheek gently. 11:15 CAT: She pulls away just slightly, stilling at the gesture before letting out a shuddering breath and leaning towards him taking a step forward. 11:20 CCC: When she leans forward, he throws his arms around her in an embrace. "Shhh. Let's...talk about something else, yeah?" 11:23 CAT: Her arms come up to cling to the front of his shirt and she nods resting her cheek against his. 11:25 CCC: "I really enjoyed that movie you put on." 11:30 CAT: "heh you mean you enjoyed picking it apart... It's really bad." 11:30 CCC: "Hehe, not too big into rainbow drinkers, but I've got a better opinion on it than I did when I wasp younger." 11:31 CAT: "on the movie or rainbow drinkers?" 11:31 CGG ceased responding to memo. 11:33 CCC: "Heh, the movie." 11:33 CCC: "You don't want my opinion on rainbow drinkers." 11:34 CAT: "noo" She leans a little more on Nyarla. 11:39 CCC: He chuckles, lightly tugging her over to the couch. 11:39 CCC: "I'd actually prefer Edward." 11:40 CCC: "And that guy's a creep." 11:40 CAT: She follows him with little protest. "No fuck Edward yea." 11:40 CAT: "Fuck Jacoob too." 11:41 CCC: "One's possessive and the other's pushy." 11:41 CCC: "Please tell me I'm nothing like them." He takes a seat 11:42 CAT: "Jacoob gets explained bad later too..." she follows him down curling up next to him. "Noo you're not at all." 11:47 CCC: "What a relief." Category:Nyarla Category:Aaisha